


got a long list of ex-lovers, they'll tell you i'm insane

by CuboneGirl13



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Freeverse, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2830478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you go through girls like other people go through prescriptions<br/>but<br/>she's different</p>
            </blockquote>





	got a long list of ex-lovers, they'll tell you i'm insane

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Blank Space" by Taylor Swift.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own shit.

you know  
you go through girls like other people do prescriptions:  
use it for a month,  
maybe more,  
maybe less,  
however long it takes  
until  
it's no longer necessary.  
THEY'RE  
no longer necessary.  
you've got a track record  
of loving  
and leaving,  
a bad reputation.  
but  
she's different.  
if you believed sappy shit like that,  
you'd think she's the one.  
but  
you know  
there's no such thing.  
you can't deny  
that  
you feel a connection with her  
that you haven't with any other girl,  
which,  
to be perfectly honest,  
scares the shit out of you.  
fuck if you show her that, though.  
she may be sweet,  
but you know how girls like her are,  
they thrive on displayed emotion.  
on weakness.  
on  
love.  
so  
you  
won't  
show  
any  
.


End file.
